genesis_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This timeline lists down key events in the history of the GENESIS Era, where the story of Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon belongs to. Age of the Gods *Because of the deterioration of the entire world, the inhabitants of Earth decide to ascend to the heavens. *At the heavens, those who have ascended into godhood started to engage in war against each other. *As a result of the war, the people who lost their powers seek to return to the Divine States on Earth. Period of Daybreak *Territorial wars break out; the Divine States (the Far East) battle an alliance between the rest of the nations; within two weeks, the total population is reduced by half. *With the Divine States driven into the corner, the Emperor takes control of access to the environmental gods. *The alliance of nations, the Divine States and Europe sign a truce ending the war between these nations. *However, the Kanto provinces, which go against the Far East, spark an internal war amongst the Far Easterners for supremacy; the morning after, the courts (the Northern and Southern Courts?) decide to suppress the province of Mutsu (present day northeastern Japan). *The Present-World Harmonic Plan was initiated. *The Party of 700 Travelers establish contact with the environmental gods. *Relocation plans for the inhabitants of the other countries to the Harmonic Divine States were started. *In response to the poor progress in the tuning of the world's distortions, the Testament was created. History Recreation Era *'10,000 BC' - History recreation begins. The following 9,000 years are interpreted at 100 times normal. *'1000 BC' - The following milennium was interpreted at 10 ten times normal, or a tenth of the previous period. *'1 AD' - History recreation proceeds at realtime (i.e., a period of one year is reinterpreted as a period of the same length). *'796 AD' **The Asamarus, through the Testament Border-Crossing Party, arrive in European territory. **The elder king of the Dragon Race falls. *'825 AD' **The Taira family is formed. **The first established towns in the surface were transferred from Mutsu Province to the Russian territory. *'854 AD' - Novgorod is established. *'862 AD' - Members of the Savage Tribe who inhabit Novgorod were gathered and underwent an urbanization program. *'1248' **The "Pied Piper of Hamelin" Incident occured. **As part of his central role as part of the Testament Border-Crossing Party, Tokiyori Houjou tracks down any surviving members of the Dragon Race in Sicily. *about 1450 **The "Forbidden City" Incident occured. **The Sacred Maiden (Joan d'Arc) is executed. *'1457' **The Harmonic Divine States crumbles to the ground, triggering a collision between it and the Divine States below. **The old city of Moscow is destroyed due to a civil war. *'1488' **The Harmonic Unification War ends. **The large city-ship Musashi begins construction. *'1548' - The Testament unexpectedly stops updating itself. *'1598' **The first part of the Shimabara Rebellion takes place. **The Four Divine Gods of War were constructed. *'1613' - Horizon's mother travels to IZUMO. *'1618' **The second part of the Shimabara Rebellion takes place. **Motonobu Matsudaira becomes the Lord of Mikawa. **Motonobu Matsudaira assigns the control of Edo (present-day Tokyo) to Nobuyasu Matsudaira. **Musashi Ariadust Academy is established. **The Musashi becomes a composite ship made up of five smaller ships. **A new Testament Border-Crossing Party was assembled. **The Testamenta Arma were created. **The Seiryuubushin is deployed by Motonobu Matsudaira to the Date family. **Incidents of spiriting away begin to occur. **The Song of Passage rises in popularity. *'1620' - The new Testament Border-Crossing Party was dissolved. *'1623' - The Battles of Lepanto and Itsukushima take place. *'1628' **Attacks against members of the Amago Clan ceased. **The Houjou Clan takes a gamble on the next generation. **The Catholics scheme on expanding into the Far East. **Tadatsugu Sakai and others had an unofficial confrontation with members of the Dragon Race in the ruins of the Sanada Clan. **IZUMO becomes a neutral city. *'1630' - Horizon's mother, alongside Yoshiki Aoi, travels around the Far East within three months. *'1633' **Nobuyasu Matsudaira was spirited away. **Tadatsugu Sakai, to fulfill Nobuyasu's last request, destroys the ruins of the Sanada Clan. **P.A. ODA forms a temporary alliance with the Matsudaira family. *'1635' - The 13th Mutsu Invitational Academy collapses. *'1638' **'April 21': Horizon Ariadust is killed in a carriage accident in the Musashi. **P.A. ODA officially establishes its alliance with the Matsudaira family. **The Musashi undergoes major repairs in IZUMO. **Tadatsugu Sakai is demoted. **Evacuation of all of Mikawa's inhabitants were initiated. **The Shin-Nagoya Castle begins its construction. **The Mortal Sin Armaments are constructed. **The Hashiba family begins giving support to the Amago Clan. **Ujinao Houjou is officially given her inherited name. **Noriki's parents committed suicide. *'1640' **Nobunaga Oda receives his/her role in history recreation. **Mt. Hiei is set ablaze. **M.H.R.R. establishes an alliance with the Hashiba family. **The Massacre of Novgorod takes place. **Nate Mitotsudaira starts having quarrels with her mother. **Toori Aoi and his sister Kimi visit their sick great-grandmother. *'1641' - Makiko Oriotorai graduates from her formal education in Musashi Ariadust Academy. *'1642' - Nate receives her choker. *'1645' - Noriki arrives in the Musashi. *'1646' **Walter Raleigh and Milton were washed away to the shores of England. **M.H.R.R. performs a complete merge with the Hashiba family. **The Noritoki Masaki Rebellion takes place. **Mitsuki Sanyou is reappointed to the Musashi. **Louis EXIV officially receives his role in history recreation. **The Ten Spears are officially formed. *'1647' **Masazumi's mother was spirited away. **P-01s arrives at the Musashi. **Masazumi was admitted into the Musashi. *'1648' **'October 24': The Peace of Westphalia. **'Within the year': The Apocalypse. Category:Events